


Three moves to your king and one move to my heart

by humeurvagabonde



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Chess, Fluff, Humor, Inspired by The Queen's Gambit, M/M, Mention of sex, Minho is the best friend, Newt is working at a cafe, No Angst, Thomas is a chess player, everyone say hello elsa, for once no one dies ! yeah, i swear it's not a major character death, i tag in english but it's french as usual, poor Zart just want a peaceful neighbourhood, this is a gift for my friend elsa !
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humeurvagabonde/pseuds/humeurvagabonde
Summary: Newt travaille dans un café réputé pour son calme lorsqu'un tournoi d'échecs s'y passe et accueille le champion du monde, Thomas. Minho, dans son rôle de meilleur ami, aide Newt. Et Zart regrette le calme du quartier
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 3





	Three moves to your king and one move to my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Pour Elsa.

Il n’y avait pourtant pas de vent lorsque claqua la porte du café _Windmill_ en cette chaude matinée. Jorge, un homme âgé d’une quarantaine d’années, plissait les yeux et parlait si fort que même le fleuriste du bout de la rue devait se sentir concerné par ses paroles.

“- Un tournoi d’échecs ?! Et puis quoi encore ?”

Une fenêtre claqua à son tour et Newt frissonna. Jorge était une personne serviable et le maire de la ville avait certainement dû venir faire sa proposition sans arrière pensée pensant que l’homme accepterait. C’était sans nul doute mal, très mal le connaître. Jorge détestait le bruit et l’agitation, sa vie entière reposait sur un programme qui ne pouvait s'effectuer que dans un calme absolu. Les clients du café le savaient et respectaient cette unique règle qui s’étendait derrière le bar, écrite en lettres dorées au-dessus d'une des machines à café: pas de bruit. 

“- Ça va vous rapporter plus de clientèle..” tenta d’amadouer le maire une fois de plus. 

Newt roula des yeux en soupirant et retourna laver les dernières tasses derrière le comptoir comme si celui-ci pouvait jouer le rôle d’un paravent qui l’éloignerait de la voix de son patron. 

♕

“- NEWWWWWT !”

Ledit Newt soupira en se disant que finalement, peut-être que sa tranquillité lui manquait déjà.

“- Minho !”

Un jeune homme musclé arriva tel un oiseau perdu dans un appartement et fonça pour l’attraper dans ses bras en riant. Newt leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au comportement de son ami.

“- Tu m’as trop manqué ! On ne s'est pas vu depuis des années !*

-Minho, on s’est vu samedi dernier. Tu as pris une semaine de vacances à une heure d’ici et on s’est appelé, ou plus exactement, tu m’as appelé _trois_ fois.

-Grmpf ! On aime les gens, on leur montre, et voilà comment ça me remercie..”

Minho attrapa un tablier et commença à nettoyer les tables. 

“-Alors, quoi de neuf pendant mon absence ? 

-On accueille le tournoi d’échecs de la région le mois prochain.

-Quoi ?! Et Jorge est d’accord ? 

-Oh bah tu le connais, évidemment que oui, il a même accepté de refaire la déco pour l’occasion.

-Hein ? Tu te fiches de moi là ?

-Mais oui je me fiche de toi ! Crétin va. Le maire a passé deux heures à le convaincre, et il ne sera pas là de toute la durée du tournoi et..”

Newt se coupa et appuya son doigt sur l’épaule de son ami.

“-Toi et moi, on est réquisitionnés pour les trois semaines du tournoi.

-Tu veux qu’on joue aux échecs ?! Peut-être que toi c’est ton truc, mais moi non ! Je ne sais même pas de combien de cases le poney peut avancer !

-On appelle ça un cavalier Minho, un _cavalier_. Et non, on ne va pas jouer ! Le soleil de ta semaine de vacances t’a grillé les neurones ou quoi ? On est là pour tenir le bar et bosser pendant l’absence de Jorge.

-Ah, d’accord.”

Une longue minute passa avant d’entendre un nouveau cri.

“-Attends, tu m’as traité de crétin là ?! Reviens là Newt !”

Cri suivi d’un fou-rire et de bruits de pas précipités sur le sol du café. Quelques rues plus loin un fleuriste se grattait la tête en consultant les offres de locaux vides disponibles dans un quartier voisin.

♕

Newt vivait dans ce quartier et travaillait dans ce bar depuis des années, à vrai dire, son master en sociologie ne lui avait servi à rien et il appréciait l’ambiance de l’endroit. Quiconque lui aurait demandé ce qu’il préférait et il aurait répondu sans hésitation son emploi. Seulement, aujourd’hui, c’était un jour différent. Le café était bondé et des dizaines de jeunes filles, majoritairement des adolescentes, s'agglutinaient aux vitres telles des guêpes attirées par l’odeur du miel. Le café était bondé, une dizaine de tables étaient réservées pour le tournoi et des échiquiers en bois vernis trônaient dans la pièce comme s’ils étaient les maîtres des lieux. Alors que Newt était encore dans ses pensées, Minho ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer les fameux joueurs d’échecs. Le blondinet releva la tête et croisa le regard d’un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs d’à peu près son âge. Newt déglutit et lorsqu’il reconnut la personne en face de lui, il se sentit tomber et courut comme il put pour se réfugier dans la cuisine du café, la tête tournante. Peu à peu, la voix de Minho qui accueillait les joueurs se fit lourde dans son esprit et il s’assit par terre, essayant de retrouver une respiration normale. Quelques minutes passèrent et Minho arriva enfin, l’air paniqué. 

“-Newt ! Qu’est ce que tu fais par terre ? C’est pas l’heure de chercher ta dignité mon frère hein, je peux pas gérer les commandes seul moi ! 

-Ah ah, très drôle Minho, tu devrais être humoriste. Aide moi à me relever plutôt.”

Minho tendit un bras et Newt se releva, l’esprit encore un peu dans le brouillard. 

“-Qu’est ce qui t’es arrivé ?

-Thomas, le premier mec qui est entré, notre âge environ, les cheveux noirs et le regard perçant. C’est un des meilleurs joueurs au monde. Il a battu le champion du monde l’année dernière ! 

-Thomas ? Mais comment tu sais ça, toi ? Non attends, ne dis rien. Je sais que tu t’es épris de tous les jeux de ce genre. Jeu de go, échecs, dames, et j’en passe. Je sais que t’as pas beaucoup de potes, mais quand même, pour se réfugier dans ces trucs là tu dois t’ennuyer !”

Newt n’eut pas le temps de le fusiller du regard que des cris se firent entendre dans le café. Les deux se regardèrent et comme un seul homme, coururent voir ce qu’il se passait. 

♕

Newt soupira. Pour être honnête, il avait l’impression qu’il passait ses journées à faire ça. Devant lui, deux filles étaient assises sur deux chaises et s’évitaient du regard. Minho prit la parole.

“-Je peux savoir ce qu’il s’est passé ?”

Silence dans la salle. 

“-Surtout prenez votre temps pour répondre hein. Une tisane peut-être ? Un cappuccino au caramel ? Allez-y, on a tout le temps.”

Un bruit. Une mouche qui volait, sans doute. Newt aurait donné beaucoup pour être lui aussi une mouche en ce moment, cela faisait cinq minutes qu’ils essayaient de comprendre pourquoi les deux filles avaient crié. L’une finit par parler.

“-Elle m’a poussé sans raison !

-Il y en avait une ! 

-Non ! 

-Si ! Je voulais voir Thomas !

-Moi aussi je voulais voir ! 

-N-

-La ferme !”

Tout le monde se retourna vers Newt, surpris que le petit gringalet ait une voix qui porte autant. Thomas pencha la tête, soudain intéressé par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

“-On s’en fiche de vos engueulades, on est ici pour un tournoi important. Si les échecs ne vous intéressent pas ou que vous ne voulez pas boire de café et que vous êtes venus pour admirer de beaux garçons, vous pouvez partir. Ce sont des comportements puérils. Les gens ne sont pas des bêtes de foire !”

Les deux jeunes filles se levèrent et partirent, l’air renfrogné et le petit groupe qui s’était formé se dissipa, chaque personne allant rejoindre la table qui lui avait été attribuée. Newt se massa les tempes et attrapa un verre d’eau lorsqu’il sentit une main sur son bras. Il leva la tête avec curiosité et fronça les sourcils en voyant Thomas, LE Thomas, devant lui.

“-Tu ne vas pas t’asseoir ? Les autres participants sont sur le point de commencer.”

Thomas sourit et chuchota.

“-Alors comme ça, tu penses que je suis beau ?”

Newt n’eut pas besoin de boire son verre d’eau pour s’étouffer, tout cela sous le rire de Thomas qui se décida, enfin, à le laisser et rejoindre sa table. 

“-Bah alors mon chou, on rougit devant son idole ?

-Toi aussi, _la ferme_ , Minho !”

♕

"-Échecs et mat.” déclara Thomas avec un grand sourire. Il avait gagné tous ses matchs de la journée en étant le plus jeune des participants. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et se quittèrent ainsi. Thomas se leva et alla s’asseoir au bar, attendant patiemment Newt qui, à l’autre bout de la pièce, se sentit soudain très passionné par la table qu’il était entrain de nettoyer. Minho arriva, lui prit son éponge des mains et le poussa du coude vers l’autre jeune homme.

“-Ton idole semble avoir soif, va donc le servir ! 

-Mais…

-Pas de mais qui tienne ! Ne t’inquiète donc pas pour ta chère et tendre table, je m’en occupe.”

Newt, dépité, fit la seule chose qu’il lui restait à faire : il s’approcha de Thomas et, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas rougir, lui demanda ce qu’il voulait boire.

“-Je ne sais pas trop. Tu me conseilles quoi ?

-Ca dépend de ce que tu aimes. Sucré ou amer, froid ou chaud, ce genre de truc.

-J’aime bien les serveurs de café blonds qui rougissent.”

Newt ferma les yeux un instant en tentant de ne pas virer cramoisi et reprit la parole la voix tremblante.

“-Je te conseille la limonade à la rose.

-Ca marche, je prends ça.”

Newt hocha la tête et, tout doucement, commença la préparation. Lorsqu’il se retourna pour lui donner sa commande, Thomas le regardait avec des yeux papillonnants, sa tête posée sur sa main et un grand sourire sur le visage.

“-Merci.. je ne connais même pas ton prénom ?

-Newt

-Merci, Newt.”

C’est avec un sourire encore plus grand que le précédent, Newt ne pensait pas que cela pouvait être possible, que Thomas attrapa son verre, frôlant les mains de l’autre garçon au passage.

Si Newt avait réussi à ne pas rougir, il avait désormais perdu toute sa bonne volonté. Minho passa derrière lui et s’exclama : 

“Je ne savais pas que mon cher collègue pouvait se transformer en tomate !” 

Le blond ne pouvait penser qu’à deux choses. Tuer son meilleur ami, et surtout, au rire de Thomas. 

♕

  
  


Le lendemain, Newt pensait pouvoir souffler. Thomas n’était pas inscrit sur le tableau des tournois pour la journée, d’ailleurs il n’y avait que peu de matchs, les hordes de fangirls n’avaient donc pas suivi et la rue était de nouveau tranquille. Newt était donc seul ce jour-là, abandonné par son meilleur ami qui avait apparemment des “choses plus importantes à faire”. Newt savait que c’était faux, c’était son jour de rattrapage pour l’un de ses examens finaux et il était tellement stressé qu’il n’arrêtait pas d’envoyer des messages au blondinet. La vie était belle, calme et surtout paisible en ce doux mardi.Ce fut sans compter sans l’apparition d’un autre jeune homme qui, on le rappelle au lecteur s’il a été distrait, n’était pas censé venir.

“-Newt ! Tu es là !”

Déjà, comment ça, “tu es là”, pensa Newt. Évidemment qu’il était là, c’était son job, où pouvait-il se trouver d’autre ?

“-Oui, je suis là. Je te sers quelque chose ?

-Une limonade comme celle d' hier, s’il te plait.

-Tu ne joues pas aujourd’hui, qu’est ce que tu viens faire là ?

-Oh, tu ne voulais pas me revoir ?”

Thomas faisait la moue, et même si c’était pour de faux, Newt sentit son coeur se contracter.

“-T’es bête ! C’est juste que je pensais que tu choisirais de te reposer.

-Non, je dois voir comment mes futurs adversaires vont jouer et analyser leurs techniques. Tu sais jouer aux échecs ?”

Newt resta silencieux. S’il savait jouer ? Il était le meilleur de son club à l’époque et il avait même remporté le tournoi inter-facs trois ans d’affilés. Seulement, avouer cela reviendrait à avouer qu’il connaissait Thomas, voire même qu’il en était fan, et l’idée de passer pour un fanboy ne sonnait pas comme très agréable. 

“-Un peu. Je connais les règles.”

Bon, c’était pas totalement mentir, si ? 

“-Trop bien ! Faudra qu’on joue ! 

-Ah ah, c'est très drôle. Pour que tu prennes mon roi en trois coups ? 

-Si je _prends_ quelque chose, ça ne sera pas ton roi, et ça durera plus que trois coups..”

Newt s’étouffa avec l’air et rougit en quelques secondes. Il n’avait pas l’habitude de se faire draguer aussi ouvertement, et surtout jamais par des hommes. Newt ne savait pas trop ce qu’il était mais il avait remarqué depuis plusieurs années que les hommes lui faisaient beaucoup plus d’effet que les femmes. Thomas avait un sourire béat sur le visage et Newt se fit la remarque que ce sourire était déjà beaucoup trop présent dans sa vie. Il secoua sa tête pour reprendre ses esprits et continua de s’occuper de ses tasses. 

Quelques heures après, alors que le dernier tournoi venait de se terminer, Newt passait le balais. Alors qu’il se faisait la remarque qu’il passait plus de temps à faire le ménage que des cafés, il sentit un souffle derrière lui. ll se retourna et poussa un petit cri en remarquant que Thomas n’était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Le brun sourit et murmura doucement en soufflant de le cou de l’autre.

“-A demain, Newt. Passe une bonne soirée.”

Une bonne soirée ? Newt allait la commencer par une douche. Une bonne douche, de préférence bien froide. Rien à voir avec des événements arrivés dans la journée, absolument rien, mais Newt se dit que laisser couler l’eau pendant dix minutes n’était pas très écologique et que rien ne valait une bonne douche gelée. Peut-être d’ailleurs qu’il pouvait tout quitter et partir vivre à l’autre bout du monde dans une yourte. 

♕

Quelques jours avaient passés et Thomas n’avait pas cessé son petit jeu de drague. Newt était toujours autant gêné et Minho, son cher Minho, n’arrêtait pas de se moquer de lui. Dire que travailler avec son meilleur ami était censé être sympa ! 

La journée aurait pu se passer tranquillement comme la petite routine qui s’était installée mais c’était sans compter sur l’arrivée d’une personne bien spéciale pour le blond. A peine eut-elle passé la porte que déjà son odeur de patchouli envahissait la pièce. Alors que Newt était en grande discussion avec Minho et Thomas sur pourquoi The Hunger Games était un bon film, il s’arrêta de parler et se retourna doucement, à la fois plein d’espoir et essayant de se contenir.

En face de lui se trouvait une jeune fille blonde, légèrement plus petite que lui, avec des grands yeux souriants verts émeraude. Newt ne s’excusa même pas, en dix secondes il avait franchit la longueur de la pièce et s’était retrouvé dans les bras de la nouvelle arrivante.

“-Sonya !”

Si Minho semblait aussi heureux de voir la jeune fille, Thomas fulminait dans son coin et ses yeux remplis d’orages se mariaient parfaitement avec le vent de la voix lointaine de Jorge. Non mais, c’était qui cette fille ? Elle arrivait et volait l’attention de Newt ? Et c’est qu’en plus, le blond semblait heureux avec elle. Ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur.

Minho remarqua l’attitude de son nouvel ami et lui donna un coup de coude.

“-Tu vas pas être jaloux de _Sonya_ quand même ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? Qu’est ce qu’elle a de spéciale cette Sonya ?”

Minho n’eut pas le temps de répondre que Newt arriva pour lui présenter la jeune fille blonde.

“-Thomas ! Je te présente Sonya.”

Ledit Thomas fit un signe de tête, se forçant à sourire. Sonya, elle, tendit la main.

“-Enchantée ! Je suis la sœur de cet abruti.” expliqua-t-elle en faisant un signe de tête pour montrer le blond. Thomas cligna des yeux pendant dix secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits. 

“-T’es la sœur de Newt ?!

-Hé oui !”

Pendant que Minho s’esclaffait sous le regard interrogateur de Newt, Thomas saisit la main de la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

"-Enchanté alors, Sonya.”

♕

“-Thomas, tu as déjà joué avec Newt ?

-Il ne veut pas.”

Sonya se retourna vers son frère, semblant outrée par la situation.

“-Comment ça tu ne veux pas ? Tu adores les échecs !”

Newt soupira (une fois de plus) et lança un regard noir à sa soeur qui, elle, ne semblait pas avoir compris le message caché. Ou en tout cas, prétendait ne pas avoir remarqué les yeux foudroyants de son frère. Elle se tourna vers Thomas qui, lui, semblait juste surpris.

“-Newt joue aux échecs depuis tout petit ! Il a même gagné les championnats de son campus plusieurs fois. Quand il était au lycée, il était le meilleur de son club.”

Thomas faisait des yeux de merlan fris tandis que Newt se tapait la tête contre le mur. Mentalement, en tout cas, c’est ce qu’il faisait. Il supposait qu’il ne pouvait pas réellement le faire sous peine de se faire licencier si cela parvenait aux oreilles de Jorge.

“-Mais t’es super fort Newt ! Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas dit ? Quand je t’ai demandé la dernière fois, t’as dit que tu connaissais seulement les règles !”

Cette fois-ci, c’est Minho qui semblait outré. 

“-Un peu qu’il connaît les règles ! J’ai essayé de jouer avec lui une fois, il m’a engueulé parce que j’avais mal bougé le poney !”

Thomas et Newt se retournèrent vers Minho comme un seul homme avant de parler, en même temps.

“-Cavalier !”

Minho soupira avec exagération en posant le dos de sa main sur son front, sans nul doute qu’il aurait pu être acteur dans une autre vie. 

“-On s’en fout ! Un cavalier, un cheval, un poney, on a l’idée !”

Mais Newt et Thomas ne l’écoutaient déjà plus et étaient déjà entrain de parler tactiques et stratégies. Sonya les couvait du regard avec un énorme sourire pendant qu’un certain jeune homme nommé Gally criait de joie pour sa victoire après plus de trois heures de partie.

♕

Newt lavait les dernières tasses qu’il restait lorsqu’un client arriva devant le comptoir, impatient. Newt lui demanda une minute le temps de ranger la tasse qu’il tenait dans les mains lorsque le client se mit à hurler sur le jeune serveur, baragouinant des insultes et se plaignant du fait qu’il attendait depuis déjà trop longtemps. Newt, surpris, et détestant les cris, avait lâché la tasse sous la surprise, tasse qui gisait désormais sur le carrelage en mille morceaux. Le client énervé parlait si vite qu’il ne comprenait rien à ce qu’il disait. Heureusement, Minho arriva à la rescousse et réussit à faire partir le client du café.

Newt était debout, les mains à moitié ouvertes devant lui, toujours choqué de la scène qui venait de se passer. Thomas demanda une pause à l’arbitre et le rejoint derrière le comptoir, avançant prudemment.

“-Newt ? Newt, ça va ?”

Aucune réponse du concerné.

“-Newt..?

-Il a vraiment peur de ce genre de trucs. Je veux dire, les bruits, les cris, tout ça.” répondit Minho à sa place. Newt finit par cligner des yeux et revint à la réalité.

“-Désolé Tommy, tu disais quelque chose ?”

Thomas ne releva pas le surnom, bien qu’agréablement surpris par l’initiative, et réitéra sa question.

“-T’es sûr que ça va ?

-Oui, oui, t’inquiète pas, c’était rien. Ça m’a juste surpris.”

Newt se baissa pour ramasser les bouts de verre mais le brun l’arrêta.

“-Tu vas te couper si tu les ramasses à la main ! Va donc chercher une balayette, je reste ici pour vérifier que personne ne marche dessus, ok ?”

Le blond ne répondit pas mais revint quelques instants plus tard. Thomas l’aida à nettoyer et jusqu’à la fin de la journée, Newt semblait ailleurs. Même Minho avait troqué son sarcasme habituel contre un ton plus réconfortant. Les autres joueurs semblaient un peu attristés, tout le monde aimait les joutes verbales et l’humour des deux serveurs. 

La journée fut silencieuse et lorsqu’il gagna de nouveau, Gally ne laissa pas exploser sa joie. 

♕

Entre-temps, une joueuse avait monté d’un coup dans le classement. Elle avait de beaux cheveux bouclés bruns et Sonya l’adorait. Tout le monde retenait son souffle lorsqu’elle et Thomas furent obligés de s’affronter. Newt suivait le combat d’un peu plus loin mais il s’était lié d’amitié avec Teresa et la soutenait aussi, même face à Thomas.

Newt s’autorisa à rougir en pensant à l’autre jeune homme, sachant que personne ne faisait attention à lui. Quasiment trois semaines étaient passées, et même si c’était court, Newt devait admettre que l’autre ne le laissait pas indifférent. Même sa petite sœur et son meilleur ami ne le laissaient pas tranquille avec ça. Alors qu’il était encore dans ses pensées, des cris de joie le sortirent de sa réflexion et il remarqua que Thomas avait gagné. Cela voulait dire une chose : il allait en finale. Il se décida à lui préparer un café à la cannelle pour fêter ça.

Le lendemain, jour de finale, l’émotion et l’agitation étaient à leur comble. Minho et Teresa s’amusaient à jouer les commentateurs.

“-D’un côté nous avons la bête féroce, le talentueux, connu pour une pitié sans faille envers ses adversaires, Gally ! Applaudissements s’il vous plaît !”

Tous les joueurs et spectateurs crièrent, se prenant au jeu.

“-De l’autre se trouve le célèbre, courageux et surtout champion du monde, Thomas !”

Les applaudissements reprirent de plus belle et Newt observait la scène un peu plus loin, entrain de préparer une tournée de limonades pour tout le monde. 

Après quatre longues heures de jeu, Thomas réussit à battre Gally. Ce dernier, un peu triste, mais tout de même fier d’avoir pu aller jusqu’en finale, lança les derniers applaudissements. Les personnes présentes continuèrent de discuter techniques et de reprendre quelques matchs amicaux mais Thomas se leva et se dirigea en courant vers Newt.

“-Newt ! J’ai gagné ! J’ai gagné la finale !”

Newt éclata de rire et réceptionna Thomas qui s’était jeté dans ses bras. Il lui caressa le dos et Minho, qui n’avait rien loupé de la scène, émit une idée.

“-Pourquoi vous ne vous affrontez pas dans un duel sans merci ? Après tout, Newt, t’étais le meilleur il y a encore peu ! Peut-être que tu peux battre le champion du monde après tout !”

Newt, pour changer, rougit et balbutia quelques mots d’excuses. Teresa et Sonya s’écrièrent que c’était une très bonne idée et Thomas, toujours dans les bras de Newt, rageait intérieurement. Il voulait juste profiter d’un petit câlin, était-ce donc trop demandé ?

♕

Trois jours avaient passés. Trois jours durant lesquels Thomas et Newt n’avaient pas pu se voir. Thomas était entrain de devenir fou, Newt lui manquait énormément et il avait vraiment hâte de le voir. 

Lorsque Thomas entra dans le café, tous les joueurs du tournoi étaient là, entrain de faire quelques parties amicales. Il alla saluer Minho et Teresa qui étaient entrain de discuter devant deux cappuccinos. 

“-Salut Thomas ! Alors, prêt à te faire battre par Newt ?

-Bonjour Minho, oui je vais bien, merci d’avoir demandé;

-Oh, le prend pas comme ça ! Et si tu vas bien, attends de voir Newt.

-Qu’est ce que tu veux dire ?”

Minho et Teresa se regardèrent avec un sourire et la porte du café s’ouvrit. Le silence se fit et Thomas se retourna, légèrement effrayé par ce qu’il allait voir devant lui. Un ange. Un ange tombé du ciel.

Newt se tenait en face de lui, dans la lumière extérieure qui filtrait à travers la porte d’entrée. Il avait les bras croisés et un petit sourire en coin, un pantalon moulant noir, un peu trop collant pour Thomas d’ailleurs, une chemise à col ouvert et surtout, surtout, de l’eye-liner dorée et noir. Thomas se sentit défaillir devant ce dernier détail. Newt s’approcha finalement de lui, se pencha, assez bas pour que Thomas puisse entrevoir sa peau laiteuse sous la chemise en soie, et murmura :

“-Alors, prêt, Thomas ?”

Ledit Thomas déglutit, non, il n’était pas prêt. Ni pour le maquillage, ni pour la tenue, ni pour rien. Rien du tout, non, non, il allait faire demi-tour, sortir de ce café, rendre son titre de champion du monde et allait monter un culte qu’il appellerait “Newt avec de l’eyeliner doré”. Peut-être même qu’il pourrait aller faire du porte à porte pour montrer des photos de lui aux gens qui habitaient le quartier ? 

Il s’assit en face de Newt mais, obnubilé par la beauté de l’homme en face de lui, il n’avait même pas fait attention à sa couleur de pions. Newt lui sourit.

“-Je te laisse les blancs.”

Une heure avait passé, Newt était un très bon joueur. Thomas songea au fait qu’il aurait pu aisément accéder à la finale du tournoi s’il avait voulu. Évidemment son titre de champion du monde allait être remis en jeu par Newt, cette créature divine qui- Il s’égarait un peu, là.

Deux heures plus tard, Newt avança son cavalier et mit le roi de Thomas en échecs et mat. Tous les joueurs étaient devenus fous et acclamaient leur nouvelle mascotte. Quelqu’un avait gagné contre Thomas. Quelqu’un de très beau, et dont le brun avait décidé que, si perdre son titre de champion du monde lui donnait accès à ce si beau sourire, alors il l’offrait sur un plateau en argent sans aucune hésitation.

Alors que tout le monde faisait la fête, Newt amena une limonade à Thomas.

“-Alors, pas trop déçu d’avoir perdu ?”

Thomas sourit, attrapa Newt par le bras et l’embrassa avec tout l’amour et toute l’admiration qu’il pouvait transmettre. Il sentit l’autre sourire dans le baiser et lui attraper les hanches pour le rapprocher de lui.

Tout le monde se mit à siffler, Minho et Teresa étaient comme fous.

♕

Deux jours plus tard, alors que Newt était à moitié assis sur les jambes de son nouveau petit-ami, et que tout le monde s’amusait, quelqu’un rentra dans le café, l’air morose.

“-Zart ? Qu’est ce qui t’arrive ?”

Le blond semblait gêné de parler mais il finit par murmurer, à voix basse :

“-La prochaine fois que vous deux faites vos affaires.. Est-ce que ce serait possible de faire moins de bruit ? Je croyais que Jorge aimait le calme du quartier ! Je l’aime aussi, ce calme, et vous faites fuir mes clients avec vos bruits !”

Newt était mortifié, Thomas n’osait pas regarder le fleuriste dans les yeux, et Minho ne pouvait plus s’arrêter de rire.


End file.
